langfandomcom_ro-20200215-history
Alchimistul/XI
30px |link=Alchimistul/X |alt=Înapoi |X 30px |link=Alchimistul/XII |alt=Înainte |XII Cuprins: 0, I, II, III, IV, V, VI, VII, VIII, IX, X, XI, XII, XIII, XIV, XV, XVI, XVII, XVIII, XIX, XX, XXI, XXII, XXIII, XXIV, XXV, XXVI, XXVII, XXVIII, XXIX, XXX, XXXI, XXXII, XXXIII, XXXIV, XXXV, XXXVI, XXXVII, XXXVIII, XXXIX, XL, XLI, XLII, XLXIII, XLIV, XLV ----------- ro “Ce ciudată e Africa”, şi-a spus flăcăul. Şedea într-un soi de bar asemănător altora pe care le întâlnise pe străduţele înguste ale oraşului. en How strange Africa is, thought the boy. He was sitting in a bar very much like the other bars he had seen along the narrow streets of Tangier. fr «Quel étrange pays que l'Afrique!» pensa le jeune homme. Il était assis dans une sorte de café, identique à d'autres cafés qu'il avait pu voir en parcourant les ruelles étroites de la ville. de ** 25 it ** 18 es pt "Como é estranha a África", pensou o rapaz. Estava sentado numa espécie de bar igual a outros bares que ele havia encontrado nas ruelas estreitas da cidade. ----------- ro Nişte bărbaţi fumau o pipă uriaşă, care trecea din gură în gură. În puţine ore văzuse bărbaţi care se ţineau de mână, femei cu chipul acoperit, preoţi care urcau în nişte turnuri înalte şi cântau, în timp ce toţi, în jurul său, îngenuncheau şi se loveau cu fruntea de pământ. en Some men were smoking from a gigantic pipe that they passed from one to the other. In just a few hours he had seen men walking hand in hand, women with their faces covered, and priests that climbed to the tops of towers and chanted—as everyone about him went to their knees and placed their foreheads on the ground. fr Des hommes fumaient une pipe géante, qu'ils se passaient de bouche en bouche. En l'espace de quelques heures, il avait vu des hommes qui se promenaient en se tenant par la main, des femmes au visage voilé, des prêtres qui montaient au sommet de hautes tours et se mettaient à chanter, tandis que tout le monde à l'entour s'agenouillait et se frappait la tête contre le sol. de it es pt Algumas pessoas fumavam um cachimbo gigante, que era passado de boca em boca. Em poucas horas havia visto homens de mãos dadas, mulheres com o rosto coberto, e sacerdotes que subiam em longas torres e começavam a cantar — enquanto todos à sua volta se ajoelhavam e batiam com a cabeça no solo. ------------------- ro “Treabă de păgâni”, îşi spuse în sinea lui. Când era copil văzuse mereu în biserica din satul lui o icoană cu Santiago Matamouros, Ucigătorul de mauri, pe cal alb, cu sabia scoasă, şi figuri ca ale celor de acum, trântite la picioarele lui. Flăcăul se simţea rău şi îngrozitor de singur. Necredincioşii aveau o privire sinistră. en "A practice of infidels," he said to himself. As a child in church, he had always looked at the image of Saint Santiago Matamoros on his white horse, his sword unsheathed, and figures such as these kneeling at his feet. The boy felt ill and terribly alone. The infidels had an evil look about them. fr « Pratiques d'infidèles », se dit-il. Lorsqu'il était enfant, il avait l'habitude de voir à l'église, dans son village, une statue de saint Jacques le Majeur sur son cheval blanc, l'épée dégainée, foulant aux pieds des personnages qui ressemblaient à ces gens. Il se sentait mal à l'aise et terriblement seul. Les infidèles avaient un regard sinistre. de it es pt "Coisa de infiéis", disse para si mesmo. Quando criança, via sempre na igreja da sua aldeia uma imagem de São Santiago Matamouros em seu cavalo branco, com a espada desembainhada, e figuras como aquelas debaixo de seus pés. O rapaz sentia-se mal e terrivelmente só. Os infiéis tinham um olhar sinistro. ------------------- ro În plus, în graba plecării, uitase un amănunt, unul singur, dar care putea să-l ţină departe de comoară pentru mult timp: în acea ţară toţi vorbeau arăbeşte. Stăpânul barului se apropie şi flăcăul îi arătă o băutură care fusese servită la altă masă. Era un ceai amar. El ar fi preferat să bea vin. en Besides this, in the rush of his travels he had forgotten a detail, just one detail, which could keep him from his treasure for a long time: only Arabic was spoken in this country. The owner of the bar approached him, and the boy pointed to a drink that hadbeen served at the next table. It turned out to be a bitter tea. The boy preferred wine. fr De plus, dans la hâte du grand départ, il avait oublié un détail, un seul petit détail, qui pouvait bien le tenir éloigné de son tré- sor pendant un long temps : dans ce pays, tout le monde parlait arabe. Le patron du café s'approcha, et lui désigna du doigt une boisson qu'il avait vu servir à une autre table. C'était du thé, un thé amer. Il aurait préféré boire du vin. de it es pt Além disso, na pressa de viajar, ele havia se esquecido de um detalhe, um único detalhe, que podia afastá-lo do seu tesouro por muito tempo: naquele país todos falavam árabe. O dono do bar se aproximou e o rapaz apontou para uma bebida que tinha sido servida em outra mesa. Era um chá amargo. O rapaz preferia beber vinho. ------------------- ro Dar nu trebuia să-l preocupe asta acum. Trebuia să se gândească la comoara lui şi la modul de a o căpăta. Vânzarea oilor îi adusese destui bani în buzunar, iar băiatul ştia că banul e fermecat ― cu el nimeni nu mai este singur, în scurt timp, poate chiar în câteva zile, o să fie lângă Piramide. Un bătrân, cu tot aurul acela pe piept, n-avea de ce să mintă ca să câştige şase oi. en But he didn't need to worry about that right now. What he had to be concerned about was his treasure, and how he was going to go about getting it. The sale of his sheep had left him with enough money in his pouch, and the boy knew that in money there was magic; whoever has money is never really alone. Before long, maybe in just a few days, he would be at the Pyramids. An old man, with a breastplate of gold, wouldn't have lied just to acquire six sheep. fr Mais ce n'était sûrement pas le moment de se soucier de ce genre de choses. Il devait plutôt ne penser qu'à son trésor, et à la façon de s'en emparer. La vente de ses moutons lui avait mis en poche une somme relativement importante, et il savait que l'argent est une chose magique: avec de l'argent, personne n'est jamais tout à fait seul. Dans peu de temps, l'affaire de quelques jours peut-être, il se trouverait au pied des Pyramides. Un vieil homme, avec tout cet or qui brillait sur sa poitrine, n'avait aucun besoin de raconter des mensonges pour se procurer six moutons. de it es pt Mas não devia preocupar-se com isto agora. Tinha que pensar apenas no seu tesouro, e a maneira de consegui-lo. A venda das ovelhas lhe havia deixado com bastante dinheiro no bolso, e o rapaz sabia que o dinheiro era mágico: com ele ninguém jamais está sozinho. Daqui a pouco, talvez em alguns dias, estaria junto das Pirâmides. Um velho, com todo aquele ouro no peito, não precisava mentir para ganhar seis ovelhas. ------------------- ro Bătrânul îi pomenise de semne. Cât traversase marea, se gândise la ele. Da, ştia despre ce e vorba: cât timp stătuse pe câmpiile Andaluziei, se deprinsese să desluşească pe pământ şi pe cer cum era drumul pe care avea să-l urmeze. en The old man had spoken about signs and omens, and, as the boy was crossing the strait, he had thought about omens. Yes, the old man had known what he was talking about: during the time the boy had spent in the fields of Andalusia, he had become used to learning which path he should take by observing the ground and the sky. fr Le vieux roi lui avait parlé de signes. Pendant la traversée du détroit, il avait pensé aux signes. Oui, il savait bien de quoi il parlait : durant tout ce temps passé dans les campagnes de l'Andalousie, il s'était accoutumé à lire sur la terre et dans les cieux les indications relatives au chemin qu'il devait suivre. de it es pt O velho lhe havia falado de sinais. Enquanto atravessava o mar, ele havia pensado nos sinais. Sim, sabia do que ele estava falando: durante o tempo em que estivera nos campos de Andaluzia, havia se acostumado a ler na terra e nos céus as condições do caminho que devia seguir. ------------------- ro Învăţase că o anume pasăre trăda apropierea unei cobre, şi că un anume arbust era semn de apă peste câţiva kilometri. Oile îl învăţaseră toate acestea. en He had discovered that the presence of a certain bird meant that a snake was nearby, and that a certain shrub was a sign that there was water in the area. The sheep had taught him that. fr Il avait appris que tel oiseau révélait la présence d'un serpent à proximité, que tel arbuste permettait de savoir qu'il y avait de l'eau à quelques kilomètres de là. Les moutons lui avaient enseigné ces choses. de it es pt Aprendera que certo pássaro indicava uma cobra por perto, e que determinado arbusto era sinal de água daqui a alguns quilómetros. As ovelhas lhe haviam ensinado isto. ------------------- ro “Dacă Dumnezeu conduce aşa de bine oile, o să-l conducă şi pe om”, reflectă el şi se mai linişti. Ceaiul părea mai puţin amar. ― Cine eşti dumneata? auzi o voce în spaniolă. en If God leads the sheep so well, he will also lead a man, he thought, and thatmade him feel better. The tea seemed less bitter. "Who are you?" he heard a voice ask him in Spanish. fr « Si Dieu guide si bien les brebis, Il guidera aussi bien un homme», se dit-il; et il se sentit rassuré. Le thé lui parut déjà moins amer. «Qui es-tu?» entendit-il demander, en langue espagnole. de it es pt "Se Deus conduz tão bem as ovelhas, também conduzirá o homem", refletiu, e ficou mais tranquilo. O chá parecia menos amargo. — Quem é você? — ouviu uma voz em espanhol. ------------------- ro Băiatul simţi o mare uşurare. Tocmai se gândea la semne şi iată că cineva a şi apărut. ― Cum de vorbeşti spaniola? întrebă. Noul venit era un tânăr îmbrăcat după moda occidentală, dar culoarea pielii arăta că era probabil de prin partea locului. Era cam de vârsta şi înălţimea lui. en The boy was relieved. He was thinking about omens, and someone had appeared. "How come you speak Spanish?" he asked. The new arrival was a young man in Western dress, but the color of his skin suggested he was from this city. He was about the same age and height as the boy. fr Il ressentit un immense réconfort. Il songeait à des signes, et quelqu'un avait paru. «Comment se fait-il que tu parles espagnol ? » demanda-t-il. Le nouveau venu était un garçon vêtu à l'occidentale, mais la couleur de sa peau donnait à penser qu'il était bien de la ville. Il avait à peu près sa taille et son âge. de it es pt O rapaz ficou imensamente aliviado. Estava pensando em sinais e alguém tinha aparecido. — Como você fala espanhol? — perguntou. O recém-chegado era um rapaz vestido à maneira dos ocidentais, mas a côr de sua pele indicava que devia ser daquela cidade. Tinha mais ou menos sua altura e sua idade. ------------------- ro ― Toată lumea vorbeşte spaniola aici. Suntem la două ore de Spania. ― Ia loc şi comandă ceva, plătesc eu ― spuse flăcăul. Şi cere nişte vin pentru mine. Urăsc ceaiul ăsta. en "Almost everyone here speaks Spanish. We're only two hours from Spain.""Sit down, and let me treat you to something," said the boy. "And ask for a glass of wine for me. I hate this tea." fr «Ici, presque tout le monde parle espagnol. Nous ne sommes qu'à deux petites heures de l'Espagne — Assieds-toi et commande quelque chose à mon compte. Et demande du vin pour moi. J'ai horreur de ce thé. de it es pt — Quase todo mundo aqui fala espanhol. Estamos há apenas duas horas da Espanha. — Sente-se e peça alguma coisa por minha conta — disse o rapaz. — E peça um vinho para mim. Detesto este chá. ------------------- ro ― Nu există vin pe aici, zise noul venit. Religia nu îngăduie. Atunci flăcăul îi spuse că trebuie să ajungă la Piramide. Cât p-aci să-i pomenească de comoară, dar se stăpâni şi tăcu. Poate îi cerea şi arabul o parte ca să-l ducă până acolo. Îşi aminti ce-i spusese bătrânul despre oferte. en "There is no wine in this country," the young man said. "The religion here forbids it." The boy told him then that he needed to get to the Pyramids. He almost began to tell about his treasure, but decided not to do so. If he did, it was possible that the Arab would want a part of it as payment for taking him there. He remembered what the old man had said about offering something you didn't even have yet. fr — Il n'y a pas de vin dans le pays, rétorqua l'autre. La religion l'interdit. » Le jeune homme dit alors qu'il devait se rendre aux Pyramides. Il était sur le point de parler du trésor, mais préféra finalement n'en rien dire. L'Arabe aurait bien été capable d'en exiger une partie pour le conduire jusque-là. Il se souvint de ce que le vieillard lui avait dit au sujet des propositions. de it es pt — Não há vinho no país — disse o recém-chegado. — A religião não permite. O rapaz disse então que precisava chegar até as Pirâmides. Quase ia falando do tesouro, mas resolveu ficar calado. Senão era bem capaz do árabe querer uma parte para levá-lo até lá. Lembrou-se do que o velho lhe dissera a respeito de ofertas. ------------------- ro ― Aş vrea să mă duci până acolo, dacă poţi. Am să te plătesc. ― Păi, ai idee cum se ajunge acolo? Flăcăul văzu că stăpânul barului sta pe aproape şi trăgea cu urechea la discuţie. Nu se simţea la largul lui cu prezenţa aceluia. Dar găsise o călăuză şi nu voia să piardă ocazia. en "I'd like you to take me there if you can. I can pay you to serve as my guide." "Do you have any idea how to get there?" the newcomer asked. The boy noticed that the owner of the bar stood nearby, listening attentively to their conversation. He felt uneasy at the man's presence. But he had found a guide, and didn't want to miss out on an opportunity. fr «Je voudrais que tu m'emmènes là-bas, si c'est possible. Je peux te payer comme guide. — Tu as une idée de la façon d'aller jusque là-bas ? » Il remarqua alors que le patron du café se trouvait à proximité, en train d'écouter attentivement la conversation. Sa pré- sence le gênait quelque peu. Mais il avait rencontré un guide, et il n'allait pas perdre cette occasion. de it es pt — Gostaria que me levasse até lá, se puder. Posso lhe pagar como guia. — Você tem ideia de como chegar até lá? O rapaz reparou que o dono do bar estava por perto, ouvindo atentamente a conversa. Sentia-se incomodado com a presença dele. Mas tinha encontrado um guia, e não ia perder esta oportunidade. ------------------- ro ― Trebuie străbătut tot deşertul Saharei, zise noul venit. Şi pentru asta e nevoie de bani. Vreau să ştiu dacă ai destui bani. Băiatului i se păru ciudată întrebarea. Dar avea încredere în vorbele bătrânului, iar acesta îi spusese că atunci când vrei un lucru, universul lucrează în favoarea ta. en "You have to cross the entire Sahara desert," said the young man. "And to do that, you need money. I need to know whether you have enough." The boy thought it a strange question. But he trusted in the old man, who had said that, when you really want something, the universe always conspires in your favor. fr «Il faut traverser tout le désert du Sahara, dit le nouveau venu. Et, pour cela, il faut de l'argent. Je veux d'abord savoir si tu en as suffisamment. » Le jeune homme trouva la question bien curieuse. Mais il avait confiance dans le vieil homme, et celui-ci lui avait dit que lorsqu'on veut vraiment quelque chose, tout l'Univers conspire en votre faveur. de it es pt — Você tem que atravessar todo o deserto de Saara — disse o recém-chegado. — E para isto precisamos de dinheiro. Quero saber se você tem dinheiro suficiente. O rapaz achou estranha a pergunta. Mas confiava no velho, e o velho lhe falara que quando se quer uma coisa, o universo sempre conspira a favor. ------------------- ro Scoase toţi banii din buzunar şi-i arătă nou-venitului. Patronul barului se apropie şi el să privească. Cei doi schimbară câteva cuvinte în arabă. Stăpânul barului părea iritat. ― Hai să mergem, zise nou-venitul. Ăsta nu vrea să continuăm discuţia aici. en He took his money from his pouch and showed it to the young man. The owner of the bar came over and looked, as well. The two men exchanged some words in Arabic, and the bar owner seemed irritated. "Let's get out of here" said the new arrival. "He wants us to leave." fr Il retira son argent de sa poche et le montra à son nouveau compagnon. Le patron du café s'approcha encore et regarda également. Les deux hommes échangèrent alors quelques mots en arabe. Le patron semblait être en colère. «Allons-nous-en, dit le jeune garçon. Il ne veut pas que nous restions ici. » de it es pt Tirou seu dinheiro do bolso e mostrou ao recém-chegado. O dono do bar aproximou-se e olhou também. Os dois trocaram algumas palavras em árabe. O dono do bar parecia irritado. — Vamos embora — disse o recém-chegado. — Ele não quer que continuemos aqui. ------------------- ro Băiatul răsuflă uşurat. Se ridică să plătească, dar stăpânul îl prinse de braţ şi începu să vorbească fără pauză. Flăcăul era voinic, dar era în ţară străină. Noul său prieten îl îmbrânci pe patron şi-l împinse afară pe băiat. en The boy was relieved. He got up to pay the bill, but the owner grabbed him and began to speak to him in an angry stream of words. The boy was strong, and wanted to retaliate, but he was in a foreign country. His new friend pushed the owner aside, and pulled the boy outside with him. fr Le jeune homme se sentit plus tranquille. Il se leva pour payer ce qu'il devait, mais le patron le prit par le bras et se mit à débiter un long discours, sans pause. Le jeune homme était fort, mais il se trouvait en pays étranger. Ce fut son nouvel ami qui poussa le patron de côté et l'emmena, lui, à l'extérieur. de it es pt O rapaz ficou aliviado. Levantou-se para pagar a conta, mas o dono o agarrou e começou a falar sem parar. O rapaz era forte, mas estava numa terra estrangeira. Foi seu novo amigo que empurrou o dono para o lado e puxou o rapaz para fora. ------------------- ro ― Voia să-ţi ia banii, zise. Tangerul nu este la fel ca restul Africii. Suntem într-un port şi în porturi mişună totdeauna hoţii. Putea să aibă încredere în noul lui prieten. Îl ajutase într-o situaţie critică. Scoase banii din buzunar şi-i numără. en "He wanted your money," he said. "Tangier is not like the rest of Africa. This is a port, and every port has its thieves." The boy trusted his new friend. He had helped him out in a dangerous situation. He took out his money and counted it. fr « Il en voulait à ton argent, dit-il. Tanger, ce n'est pas comme le reste de l'Afrique. Ici, nous sommes dans un port, et les ports sont tous des repaires de voleurs. » Il pouvait donc se fier à son nouvel ami, qui était venu à son aide alors qu'il se trouvait dans une situation critique. Il tira l'argent de sa poche et le compta. de it es pt — Ele queria seu dinheiro — disse. — Tânger não é igual ao resto da África. Estamos num porto e os portos têm sempre muito ladrões. Ele podia confiar em seu novo amigo. Tinha lhe ajudado numa situação crítica. Tirou o dinheiro do bolso e contou. ------------------- ro ― Mâine putem ajunge la Piramide, spuse celălalt, luând banii. Dar trebuie să cumpăr două cămile. O apucară pe străduţele înguste ale Tanger-ului. La fiecare colţ erau barăci cu lucruri de vânzare. Ajunseră în sfârşit în mijlocul unei pieţe mari. en "We could get to the Pyramids by tomorrow," said the other, taking the money. "But I have to buy two camels." They walked together through the narrow streets of Tangier. Everywherethere were stalls with items for sale. They reached the center of a large plaza where the market was held. fr «Nous pouvons arriver demain au pied des Pyramides, dit l'autre, en prenant l'argent. Mais il faut que j'achète deux chameaux. » Et ils s'en furent, ensemble, par les rues étroites de Tanger. Dans tous les coins et recoins, il y avait des étalages de marchandises à vendre. Ils arrivèrent finalement au milieu d'une grande place, où se tenait le marché. de it es pt — Podemos chegar amanhã nas Pirâmides — disse o outro, pegando o dinheiro. — Mas preciso comprar dois camelos. Saíram andando pelas ruas estreitas de Tânger. Em todo canto haviam barracas de coisas para vender. Chegaram enfim no meio de uma grande praça, onde funcionava o mercado. ------------------- ro Mii de oameni discutau, vindeau, cumpărau, legume amestecate cu pumnale, covoare lângă fel şi fel de pipe. Dar băiatul nu-l slăbea din ochi pe noul lui prieten. La urma urmelor, acesta avea toţi banii lui în mână. en There were thousands of people there, arguing, selling, and buying; vegetables for sale amongst daggers, and carpets displayed alongside tobacco. But the boy never took his eye off his new friend. After all, he had all his money. fr Des milliers de personnes étaient là, qui discutaient, vendaient, achetaient, les produits maraîchers voisinaient avec des poignards, des tapis, des pipes de toutes sortes. Le jeune homme ne quittait pas des yeux son nouvel ami. Il n'oubliait pas que celui-ci avait maintenant tout son argent entre les mains. de it es pt Haviam milhares de pessoas discutindo, vendendo, comprando, hortaliças misturadas com adagas, tapetes junto com todo tipo de cachimbos. Mas o rapaz não tirava o olho de seu novo amigo. Afinal de contas, ele estava com todo o seu dinheiro nas mãos. ------------------- ro Se gândi să-i ceară înapoi, dar îşi zise că ar fi fost nepoliticos. El nu cunoştea obiceiurile acestor pământuri străine pe unde călca. „E de ajuns să stau cu ochii pe el”, îşi spuse. Oricum, era mai puternic decât celălalt. en He thought about asking him to give it back, but decided that would be unfriendly. He knew nothing about the customs of the strange land he was in. "I'll just watch him," he said to himself. He knew he was stronger than his friend. fr Il songea bien à le lui redemander, mais se dit que ce serait manquer de délicatesse. Il ne connaissait pas les usages de ces terres étrangères dont il foulait maintenant le sol. «Il suffit de le surveiller», pensa-t-il. Il était plus fort que l'autre. de it es pt Pensou em pedi-lo de volta, mas achou que seria indelicado. Ele não conhecia o costume das terras estranhas que estava pisando. "Basta vigiá-lo", disse para si mesmo. Era mais forte que o outro. -------- 30px |link=Alchimistul/X |alt=Înapoi |X 30px |link=Alchimistul/XII |alt=Înainte |XII Cuprins: 0, I, II, III, IV, V, VI, VII, VIII, IX, X, XI, XII, XIII, XIV, XV, XVI, XVII, XVIII, XIX, XX, XXI, XXII, XXIII, XXIV, XXV, XXVI, XXVII, XXVIII, XXIX, XXX, XXXI, XXXII, XXXIII, XXXIV, XXXV, XXXVI, XXXVII, XXXVIII, XXXIX, XL, XLI, XLII, XLXIII, XLIV, XLV